reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Abraham Reyes
Abraham Reyes is a major character featured in Red Dead Redemption. With the addition of the Liars and Cheats DLC pack, Abraham Reyes is also a multiplayer character model that may be selected in the 'Damnation' section of the Outfitter. Background Abraham Reyes was born to a very rich family and had a wealthy upbringing. According to him, his nursemaid used to tell him when he was little, "Abraham, one day, everybody will know your name". Abraham Reyes was the son of a nobleman and attended schools in both Mexico and Europe, and was expelled from a Swiss school because of an affair with a maid. He then became a revolutionary guerrilla leader, who resided in Nuevo Paraiso, Northern Mexico. Reyes has goals of achieving social reform through violent revolution, against the Mexican Army and their leader General Ignacio Sanchez. His charisma has allowed Reyes to be an excellent recruiter for his paramilitary group. The Federales think very little of Reyes, labeling him a traitor and coward. They despise him as a combat leader, accusing him of never fighting his own battles, but rather sacrificing his followers—accusations which have a grain of truth but are exaggerated. He does, however, avoid unnecessary combat, but also personally saves John from de Santa's men before he can be executed, participates in the assault on Escalera alongside Marston, acts a decoy to aid the theft of a train and mans a cannon during the assault on El Presidio. When riding to the final assault on El Presidio, Reyes seems to espouse the virtues of eugenics; a relatively new idea at the turn of the century which divides the "races" of humanity into upper and lower classes. He claims to possess a more noble blood than the "peasants" he fights for and when questioned of his less-than-favorable treatment of Chinese workers he remarks that they are "an inferior race", to which John Marston sarcastically remarks "You have the makings of a true leader, Abraham". Interactions ''Red Dead Redemption'' He is first encountered in the mission "Must a Saviour Die?" when you have to rescue him from execution and return him to Luisa. After John has been betrayed by Colonel Allende, he joins the rebels, helping them and eventually managing to get to Javier Escuella. John then joins Reyes' army in an attempt to attack Allende and his villa. The attackers manage to kill Allende and Bill Williamson, but Luisa dies in the process, having attempted to stab a soldier. Reyes usurps Ignacio Sanchez between 1911 and 1914. As it is stated in a 1914 newspaper, Reyes becomes a tyrant of a president, executing protesters, starving his people and delaying democratic elections while building a presidential palace for himself. ''Undead Nightmare'' During the events of Undead Nightmare, Abraham found an ancient Aztec mask underneath Escalera within a deep underground tomb. He put it on thinking it would make him immortal, but it instead turned him undead and reawakened the dead across the land. In the final mission, John kills the undead Reyes and puts the Mask back in its pedestal, thus returning everything to normal. When John Marston returns home, he finds that both Abigail Marston and Jack Marston have turned back to normal; However, a few months later, Seth Briars is seen stealing the mask, reigniting the undead plague. Reyes also could have been turned back into a human, though he could not have been able to come back to life due to his bodily injuries. His role in the story makes him the main antagonist. Mission Appearances ''Red Dead Redemption'' * "Must a Saviour Die?" * "Cowards Die Many Times" * "The Great Mexican Train Robbery" (Boss) * "The Gates of El Presidio" (Boss) * "An Appointed Time" (Boss) ''Undead Nightmare'' * "A Civilized Man" Quotes }} Multiplayer *''"They will write about these days."'' *''"Look at all those men and women... They would all die for me!"'' *''"Soy invencible."'' ( I am invincible.) *''"¿No sabes quién soy yo?"'' (Don't you know who I am?) *''"Todos van a morir."'' (They're all going to die.) *''"No vas a salir con la tuya, hijo de puta." (You won't get away with this, you''' son of a bitch.)''' *"Ahora mando yo."'' (Now I am in charge.) *''"Creo que he cojido a tu hermana."'' (I think I fucked your sister.) *''"Lucha como un hombre, ¡Cabrón!"'' (Fight like a man, you asshole!) *''"Y a tu madre le gusta por el culo."'' (Your mother likes it in the ass!) *''"La Revolución es imparable."'' (The revolution is unstoppable!) *''"Soy Abraham Reyes." ''(I am Abraham Reyes.) *''"Abraham Reyes ha llegado."'' (Abraham Reyes has come.) *''"Quieres mi nombre!"'' (Ask me my name!) *''"Soy imparable, el pueblo me adora."'' (I am unstoppable, the people love me.) *''"¡Viva la Revolución!"'' (Long live the revolution!) *''"Mato por mi país."'' (I kill for my country.) *''"Voy a coger a sus hermanas. Hahaha! (''I'll fuck his sisters! Hahaha!) *''"Eres un hombre muerto."'' (You're a dead man.) *''"Arrodíllate ante su líder."'' (Kneel before your leader.) *''"¡Vete a la chingada!"'' (Go to hell!) *''"Dá mi saludo a tu madre."'' (Greet your mother for me.) *''"Nadie puede matar a Abraham Reyes."'' (No one can kill Abraham Reyes.) *''"Soy el libertador de México."'' (I'm the liberator of Mexico.) Trivia *Reyes is almost certainly based on Mexican revolutionaries Pancho Villa and Emiliano Zapata, although his family background is more like that of Venustiano Carranza, who was president of Mexico from 1914 to 1920. He is probably a composite of these three men, and other revolutionaries. *His age is mentioned in "The Gates of El Presidio" after a replay of the mission. A soldier says Reyes is 27 years old, making his year of birth 1884. *He shares the same last name as Bernardo Reyes, another important character in the real-life Mexican Revolution. Bernardo overthrew the government in the real life border region 'Nuevo León' and ruled for a few years as a dictator. *His last name "Reyes" means "kings" in Spanish. He makes a reference to this during a mission, wishing for Mexico to be filled with "kings". *Foreshadowing of Reyes' future dictatorial nature is found upon meeting him for the first time at Agave Viejo. After rallying his men, Reyes will remark to John that their energy is "like food" to him, a phrase which is almost identical to one used by fascist leader Benito Mussolini. *As seen in pre-release screenshots, Reyes had a rather neater appearance, as his goatee was slightly shorter and his hair less long. *He wears a Confederate States of America belt buckle. *Although he always seems to mistakenly call Luisa Fortuna, "Laura" instead of Luisa, it was revealed after the mission, "An Appointed Time" that Laura was another girl he knew. *He is in the Damnation category in the Oufitter, most likely because he was a hypocrite who became a tyrant. *Sometimes, Herbert Moon will say that Reyes is "as revolutionary as Napoleon." Both of these men were revolutionaries who used revolutions to gain power. *There are posters of Abraham throughout the game world. One is in Casa Madrugada, three are in Escalera, one is in Tesoro Azul, another can be found at Solomon's Folly, and another last one on the side of the assay building in Tumbleweed. *At some point in the game, Reyes begins to idolize Marston's old gang leader Dutch van der Linde. After John explains his backstory and why he bothered to come to Mexico, Reyes starts to believe that he has a lot in common with Dutch, and finds the latter to be very inspirational. He especially admires Dutch for believing that the system of power in the United States was terrible, that good people were unjustly made to suffer, and that change was a necessary endeavor that could only succeed if it was brutal and relentless. Shortly before changing the subject of conversation, Reyes admits to Marston that he would have liked to meet Dutch van der Linde, had the latter not completely lost his mind and disappeared from public view several years ago. *Sometimes in Multiplayer he may refers to himself in the third person. *Reyes seems to be addicted to sex. During most of his interactions with John, he talks shamelessly about his various sexual exploits and partners (like his situation with Luisa, he fails to mention any of the women's names. Aside from mentioning that the reason he kept referring to Luisa as "Laura" was because he had sex with a girl named Laura). Reyes claims that his reason for having so many sexual encounters is for the good of the people, in an attempt to get as much noble blood into the peasants as possible, stating that he: "Owes it to the people to breed!" **Rather fittingly, Reyes is involved in the only on-screen sex scene throughout the entire game. In the opening cut scene of the mission "The Gates of El Presidio" John walks in on Reyes having sex with a girl on the table. When John makes them aware of his presence the girl runs out the room, while Reyes shows no indication of embarrassment or shame at what he was doing, even when John asks what Luisa would think if she had witnessed the event. Gallery File:Abrahamreyes.jpg File:Reyes.jpg|Pre-release screenshot. File:Rdr_reyes_marston.jpg|Pre-release screenshot. Escuella.png|Reyes as a Redemption Multiplayer skin Rdr Reyes.jpg|Close-up of Reyes. rdr_reyes01.jpg|Reyes, leader of the rebels. RDR Multiplayer 362.jpg rdr_0494.jpg rdr_0490.jpg Rdr Marston and Reyes kill Allende.png de:Abraham Reyes es:Abraham Reyes Category:Redemption Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Major Characters Category:Multiplayer Characters Category:Undead Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Gang Leaders Category:Antagonists